vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Brachydios
Summary Brachydios is the Flagship Monster of Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate, and a member of the Brute Wyvern class. It inhabits a variety of harsh climates, from volcanic to arctic. In-game description: Brute wyverns coated with an explosive green substance, a material that is thought to be a unique slime mold that is primed to explode by an element in the monster's saliva. They are also capable of powerful foreleg strikes. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B | 8-B | 8-B | 8-B Name: Brachydios | Raging Brachydios | Evangelion Brachydios | Iceblast Brachydios Origin: Monster Hunter Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Brute Wyvern Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification (Becomes stronger, faster and more durable when enraged), Rage Power, Sound Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation (Covered in a special slime-mold which is incredibly volatile, can apply slime to several surfaces with fists and horn, when enraged this slime will explode almost instantly), Large Size (Type 0 in terms of height; Type 1 in terms of length), Resistance to Fire, Disease Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation (His armored shell is built to protect himself from his own explosive blasts), Thunder and Heat Manipulation | Same as before alongside Longevity (Immortal Reactor keeps him alive for longer amount of time than other monsters) | Same as before, except the addition of Fire Manipulation (Explosions are also capable of causing Fireblight now, besides Blastblight) and Resurrection (Will be able to coming back once if killed at which point it will be in a constant rage mode) | Same as regular Brachydios, except the addition of Ice Manipulation (Capable of freezing the ground when it roars and making giant ice spikes rise from the ground, explosions can spawn ice on the ground) and Status Effect Inducement (Can cause the Snowman status effect) Attack Potency: City Block level (Comparable to, if not stronger than, other large monsters like Agnaktor and Lagiacrus) | City Block level (Has the same abilities as regular Brachydios, but can perform them on a much larger scale) | City Block level (Should be at least as powerful as a regular Brachydios, if not stronger due to being a Variant) | City Block level Speed: Supersonic (Able to fight and react to Agnaktor) Lifting Strength: At least Class 100 (Should be stronger than Tetsucabra) Striking Strength: City Block Class (Should be at least comparable to other large monsters) Durability: City Block level (Capable of withstanding its own explosions and Agnaktor's heat beam) | City Block level (Capable of resisting its own explosions which are more powerful than those of a regular Brachydios) | City Block level | City Block level Stamina: High (Capable of fighting for dozens of minutes and sustaining large amounts of damage and still able to fight) Range: Extended melee range with physical attacks, Tens of meters with explosions Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above Average (Has a higher weakness to the Dragon Element, which directly attacks the mind, than the average hunter: Brachydios has -5% resistance, while an average hunter has 0% resistance) Weaknesses: Weak to Water, has to make sure to lick its forearms to re-apply slime mold | Weak to Ice and Water, its explosions will be least effective when a part of its body has been wounded | Weak to Water and Resurrection works only once | Unknown Feats: Can defeat an Agnaktor with ease. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Punch: Uses its foreleg to deliver a punch. Will coat its target with a slime mold, which will explode after a short time (4-6 seconds). When enraged, slime will explode faster, and sometimes instantly. * Eruption: Sticks its horn into the ground, causing a large area of the ground to erupt all around itself. Key: Brachydios | Raging Brachydios | Evangelion Brachydios | Iceblast Brachydios Gallery Raging Brachydios.png|Raging Brachydios Evangelion Brachydios.png|Evangelion Brachydios Iceblast Brachydios.png|Iceblast Brachydios Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Monster Hunter Category:Game Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Monsters Category:Capcom Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Ice Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Dragons Category:Game Bosses Category:Sound Users Category:Rage Users Category:Tier 8